Baby It's Cold Outside
by 6StringSamurai13
Summary: A bit of role reversal on Christmas Eve as a curious Raven follows a secretive Beast Boy as he leaves the tower to take care of some business. BBRaven


**Baby It's Cold Outside by 6-String Samurai**

On a cold winter night somewhere in Wisconsin…

...millions of the state's residents thought to themselves, "How did we get stuck with such miserable weather?"

Elsewhere on the West Coast, specifically San Francisco, its residents were thinking "Thank goodness we aren't Wisconsin."

The rest of the country, excluding possibly Florida were envious and annoyed that the two states had it so good while the rest of the country was freezing.

Still life went on and it was indeed Christmas Eve. People continued to putter around downtown, wearing light fall coats, still Christmas shopping even though Christmas was only hours away.

On an island overlooking the bay bridge and Alcatraz sat a monolithic looking building shaped like a giant T. The five inhabitants were unusual but were far from immune to the Christmas spirit, and were busying themselves like every other American household before the most joyous day of the year.

A Tamaranean and a Azarathian were both mid-flight and applying decorations to the room. The boys were busy tidying up the common room and baking Christmas cookies. For once there was serenity in the kitchen as Christmas cookies were "holy-ground" for both the vegetarian changeling and the carnivorous half-robot. The other three teens were glad Beast Boy wasn't a vegan; who knew how much worse he could make their lives if he couldn't stand to eat any meat products?

As the three boys made finishing touches on the large batch of cookies with colored icing, the girls were allowed to help seeing as how the actual cooking process was done.

All five young adults were in high spirits; Beast Boy had even caught Raven smiling at various points in the day. Inane chatter ricocheted around the kitchen mainly from Starfire who was always a curious and enthusiastic learner of Earth customs and even though this was her 3rd Christmas with the Titans, she always found more questions to ask her beau Robin. Beast Boy was also chatting with Raven who actually was engaging in conversation with him. Cyborg suspected something was up between the two…but decided the mystery could be solved another day.

As the most senior Titan, Cyborg clapped his hands causing a loud metallic ring to bring attention to the rest of the titans before speaking, "Alright quit it you love birds." He looked at both Robin and Raven who glared at him for the horrible joke before continuing, "Ya'll grab some cookies and some milk, it's time to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV."

All the teens grabbed their allotment of cookies before heading over to the circular couch in the living room. Raven was excited too; even if the movie's good cheer was a bit out character for her, she loved the story and the fact that the movie was shown in classic black and white.

The small group of four noticed something was off as they sat on the couch when they didn't hear anybody scarfing down cookies by the handful or telling a corny joke involving a reindeer and a chiropractor.

The four teens turned around and were greeted with the sight of their green friend walking in the opposite direction toward the door. He grabbed a coat and shrugged it over his civilian clothes which consisted of a long sleeved shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

Robin spoke up, quite surprised that the changeling wasn't joining them in their holiday festivities, "Hey Beast Boy, aren't you going to watch?"

Starfire chimed in enthusiastically, "Yes friend, you will be missing a wonderful classic!"

Cyborg and Raven both waited to hear his response curiously; it was always unusual when Beast Boy wasn't first in line to watch television or eat cookies.

He turned over his shoulder and paused and his gaze drifted to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Raven immediately picked up on her friend's body language; after knowing Beast Boy for a few years, she had learned that his gaze would always drift when he was lying as he tried to come up with a convincing story.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. To Raven it was a sign that he was nervous, "Oh, well…I need to go do some last minute shopping."

Cyborg seemed slightly annoyed at his friend's forgetfulness. Not only did he wait till the last possible moment to get his shopping done, but he was missing out on 'family' time, "At 6 PM in the evening? Come on man, this is tradition, you can't miss this!"

The other members of the team didn't say it, but they echoed Cyborg's sentiments. Watching a movie like 'It's a Wonderful Life' just didn't seem right if the whole team wasn't together.

Gar's eyebrows rose slightly as the surprise was evident on his face; he hadn't expected this but recovered the best he could, "Dude, what's the big deal?"

The volume of Cyborg's voice rose slightly, "The big deal is that the one time of the year when we can all relax and enjoy each other's company you have to go out because you forgot a gift!"

Starfire's hands were both wrenching the cloth of her t-shirt tightly as she watched the tense scene unfold. Raven and Robin continued to watch silently; both feeling it would be a bad idea to say anything.

Beast Boy seemed slightly taken back and looked apologetic, "Listen, I'm really sorry, but I have to take care of something. I'll be back by midnight and we can open presents then ok?"

Beast Boy looked at his friend's face to see his reaction. Cyborg's finally signed and replied, "Alright man, just don't be late or else we're opening them without you."

The green teen slapped his friend on the arm and then made his way to the garage to turn on his moped and ride into town.

Seeing that the crisis was averted, Raven, Starfire and Robin turned their attention to the opening credits as Cyborg sat down on his end of the couch to enjoy the movie. Starfire smiled and gave him a warm pat on the arm as she handed him a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree. Cyborg took the cookie and returned the smile as he turned his attention to the screen. Starfire in turn leaned into Robin's shoulder to get comfortable for the duration of the movie.

The small group continued to watch the movie peacefully, the earlier altercation between Beast Boy and Cyborg seemingly forgotten…

…Except by Raven. Hadn't the others noticed that he was obviously lying? Did they bother to look under the tree to see there were already four poorly wrapped gifts, obviously by Garfield's hands?

Raven tried again and again to watch the movie, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. Where had he gone? He already made a stop at Terra's statue a few days ago; she had even gone with him. It was obviously something he didn't want the rest of the team to know about.

Thinking back to previous years Raven suddenly realized that this wasn't the first time he had left on Christmas Eve.

_Why didn't he tell me where he was going?_

She knew it was a bit childish, and she would never tell the others why she was so curious, but seeing as how the two of them were secretly involved with each other, he should have told her where he was going!

It was only a few months back that the friendly smiles and quiet talks at night between friends had become loving smiles and deep conversations between loved ones. The pair decided it best to keep their relationship under wraps as neither wanted the added attention. Raven suspected that Cyborg knew something, but at Beast Boy's insistence, decided not to worry about it.

Still being new to the idea of being involved romantically with another person, Raven couldn't help but be suspicious of where her boyfriend had gone.

Halfway into the movie Raven couldn't take it anymore and suddenly stood up from the couch and left the room, "I'm not feeling well."

Robin and Starfire were both shocked at the empath's sudden exit from the room and looked to Cyborg expecting to see him angry that she had so suddenly left the room. Far from it, Cyborg was wearing a slight grin.

Noticing that the couple was still staring at him he turned towards them clearly understanding their confusion, "Oh don't worry about it, I've been wondering where the grass stain went; seems I won't have to wonder much longer."

Cyborg seemed quite happy with the turn of events and brought both of his large arms to rest on the back of the couch now that the two were gone. Starfire and Robin both exchanged a curious glance before turning their attention back to the movie.

Far above the San Francisco Bay, Raven soared across the water and above the city to try and find out exactly where Beast boy had gone. It hadn't been hard to find him; along with the GPS locator in his communicator Raven's empathic powers could pick out his very unusual mental signature.

Raven's suspicions were confirmed when she found the changeling far away from the shopping districts in San Francisco in the older parts of the city. She flew high above the streets knowing that both Beast Boy's sense of smell and his hearing were very acute. Hopefully the sound of the moped's engine and the exhaust fumes would keep her shielded from his senses.

After following him for several more miles, Raven was surprised when she saw Beast Boy pull his bike around to the side of an old Catholic church. The stone walls looked aged, but they took nothing away from the beauty of the building. The tasteful Christmas decorations and nativity scene set on the lawn of the church only enhanced its beauty.

Bringing her attention back to the ground she noticed that Beast Boy had disappeared, "Hrm, he must have gone inside."

Flying down to the street, Raven's feet touched down on the ground softly. She walked over to the white cycle and ran a finger over the seat of the moped before sitting down, "I might as well just wait until he's done."

Raven sighed quietly to herself; she had overreacted over something as simple as Beast Boy just wanting to go to a Christmas service at a church. Her gaze shifted over to the dashboard of the bike and noticed a small photo taped into place. She smiled slightly as she realized it was a photo the two had taken at a photo booth at one of the boardwalk carnivals.

Raven blew a strand of hair that had found its way in front her face with slightly sour look on her face and decided she would stay to tell Beast Boy why she had followed him. She could just imagine the face he'd make when he found her out; hopefully he wouldn't be too mad.

Speaking to nobody in particular, Raven imagined how that conversation would go from her end, "Sorry I don't trust you, but I didn't know you were just going to church."

Raven didn't notice the small green spider that had been sitting on the wall of the Church suddenly morph back into a green teenager.

"You know, they say talking to yourself is a sign that you're crazy."

The empath jumped about five feet in the air and yelped in surprise. She whipped around and at blushed scarlet at being caught and was greeted by the sight of Beast Boy with his arms folded across his chest and a small smirk playing across his face, the ever present fang peaking out the left side of his mouth. He clearly was expecting and explanation.

"How did you…?"

"I smelled the cookies we made earlier mixed with the incense you always use and I knew I heard what sounded like a cape against the wind. Besides…animals always know when they're being followed."

His expression hadn't changed; he still wanted an answer.

Feeling even guiltier at the expectant gaze he leveled at her Raven stared at the ground as she mumbled, "Listen Gar…"

She was startled again when she felt two arms encircle her waist and pull her into a gentle hug, "Don't worry about it Rae," he did so love that nickname, "I should have told you where I was going."

Pushing away slightly so that she could look him in the eye, "No…I'm always the one asking for my privacy. I should have been able to give you the same courtesy."

With a cheeky smile, "Well, seeing as how I've barged into your life a million times, I figure I can forgive you just this once."

Raven returned the smile and the two stood in the parking lot of the church for a few more moments before he startled her again by pulling her by the crook of her elbow toward the entrance of the church.

"Wa-wa-wait Garfield!"

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, I don't think I should…"

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm not mad anymore."

"No that's not what…" was all Raven could get out before Beast Boy silenced her by placing a green finger against her lips.

"Now now, you're gonna have to be quiet; you don't wanna be rude do you?"

Without another word, he pushed on the large doors and pulled Raven with him as the two entered the church. Inside the many rows of pews were relatively empty as a choir sang in the rear of the sanctuary. Closing the door quietly behind them Garfield then led Raven to an empty pew closest to the door and sat the two of them down.

Raven felt very nervous inside the church; being half demon had a habit of making you a tad cautious around churches. Taking a look over at Garfield she noticed that he was intently watching the choir sing Christmas hymns. She wasn't very familiar with the songs, but the choir sang beautifully.

Raven couldn't help but wonder after all these years why she never knew this side of her friend, now boyfriend.

Almost reading her mind, in a soft whisper Beast Boy answered the question Raven didn't think she asked, "Non-practicing Catholic."

Raven made a mental note to ask Gar later if mind-reading was also part of being able to change into different animals. Turning her attention back to the choir, she still couldn't shake the uneasiness she felt.

Seeming to read her thoughts again, "What's wrong?"

Raven took a moment to gather her thoughts and whispered, "Aside from the fact that you seem to be reading my mind? I feel weird being here."

"Why?"

"Why? Why not? I'm half-demon!"

"What did you think you'd burst into flames or something when you walked in?"

"…"

"…You're serious?"

Beast Boy seemed like he was barely containing in a deep belly laugh that would have disturbed the whole service. He didn't expect Raven of all people to be worried about something that only seemed to happen in horror movies.

With an adorable pout and a playful swat at Gar's arm, "…shut up."

With a smile Beast Boy put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into rest her body against him. Raven hadn't pulled away, so she must not have been that mad as they continued to listen.

When Raven didn't speak again for a few minutes Gar just started talking hoping that he'd answer anymore questions his girlfriend might have been too afraid to ask, "One of the few memories I have of my parents is going to Christmas services. When they weren't in Africa they were always busy with their research, but we always made time for this."

Raven listened quietly to Gar's story. As her powers felt a bit of nostalgia and sadness creep into his soul at the thought of his parents, she instinctively huddled in closer to Beast Boy's shoulder and ran a comforting hand over his thigh.

This time it was Beast Boy who sat quietly and Raven spoke up, "The music is very beautiful."

With a kiss to her temple Beast Boy murmured quietly, "Yeah."

She didn't have to have powers to know he wasn't talking about the music; she blushed despite herself.

After a few more moments Beast Boy looked at his watch, "I think it's time we get going," feeling bold he added, "See, you didn't turn to ashes."

Raven sat up and promptly punched her boyfriend in the arm, feeling quite refreshed and relaxed after listening to the music and talking with Gar. Looking at her watch she realized more time had passed than she had thought. It felt like they had just sat down but an hour had gone by.

Raven and Beast Boy made it back over to his bike where he reached into one of the moped's compartments and pulled out an extra helmet before tossing it over to Raven. She looked at it for a moment before pulling it over her head. Beast Boy smiled at her and sat down before she followed suit and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She knew she could have gotten them both back to the tower sooner, but even Raven found herself looking forward to riding back with Beast Boy.

The two rode through the streets before stopping in front of what looked like a dive bar. The bar didn't even have a name, it just had a simple neon sign that said 'Liquor, Beer and Wine' on the roof.

"Shouldn't we be getting home?"

Turning back to talk over his shoulder, "We will…but not before we stop here for a bit."

Taking another look at the rather dilapidated building, Raven asked disbelief clearly in her voice, "This place? It's a dump."

Beast Boy smiled like he had just been complimented on his hair, "I know, ain't it great?"

Removing their helmets the two made their way into the bar. Raven couldn't help but wonder what Beast Boy was thinking. They weren't old enough to drink and this place looked even too messy for Beast Boy's taste. As she expected, the few patrons on Christmas Eve stopped nursing their drinks to turn towards the door and stare at the two teens, all staring at the new people.

Now Raven was really wondering what Beast Boy was thinking.

That was until the old grizzled bartender's eyes sparked with recognition and he shouted across the room, "Hey Beast Boy, Merry Christmas!" At the owners warm welcome the bar patrons turned back to nursing their drinks and chatting with their friends.

Beast Boy walked over and enthusiastically shook hands with the large man, "Hey same to you Bernie! I didn't miss the show did I?"

With a jovial belly laugh that would have made any mall Santa proud Bernie replied, "Course not, although I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," he pointed to the back of the room where a small band was setting up, "Brian's still getting set up, you should go say hi and introduce your lady friend here."

Raven had wanted to glare at the man for the "lady friend" comment but his friendly almost fatherly smile and outstretched hand kept her from falling back on old habits. She took the hand and was surprised that is bear like hands didn't try and crush her smaller hand, "Raven, nice to meet you."

Amused at her very taciturn response Bernie laughed again as he saw Beast Boy drag her away to introduce her to Brian. After decades of working at a bar he'd seen quite a few couples but the green boy and the dark girl were definitely one of the strangest he'd seen. Chuckling to himself he resumed wiping a stubborn lipstick mark off a Collins glass.

As she was being led through the bar towards the back of the room, she saw a three piece band setting up. The most distinguishable being the lead man holding a guitar. He was an older man and his salt-and-pepper hair was slicked back and he had a pair of mutton chop sideburns; he looked like he had been pulled right out of the 50's.

"Brian!"

Looking up from tuning the guitar he had been playing, he adjusted a pair of wire-rim glasses as he looked at who had addressed him. Instantly recognizing the green skinned boy, "Kid, how you been!"

Doing what he did best, Beast Boy engaged the man in conversation with enthusiasm, "It's cool dude, how bout you?"

"Oh I can't complain too much. Another year, a few more creaks in my bones. I got Christmas dinner tomorrow with my daughter and her kids tomorrow." Looking from the green skinned teen to Raven he gave her a similarly friendly smile that Bernie had given her earlier, "And who might this be?"

Still holding her hand Beast Boy beat her to the punch, "Oh, this is Raven."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Raven."

Clearly embarrassed by the attention Raven only smiled and bowed her head politely.

Beast Boy jumped back into the conversation, "So when are you staring up?"

"Oh, just right about now. Go grab a seat!" Giving Gar a heavy pat on the back that knocked him off balance he made his way to do last minute adjustments to his amplifier and guitar.

Raven and Beast Boy grabbed a table closest to the large wood paneled dance floor in the center of the room. After pulling a chair out for Raven and helping her out of her coat he sat himself down and shrugged his coat off onto the back of the seat. Scooting his chair closer to Raven, Beast Boy brought his hand to rest over Raven's which was fidgeting slightly on the table. He gave her a sunny smile which she returned with a slight blush.

Moments later and two glasses of hot chocolates found their way over to their table. Looking to the bar, Bernie only smiled widely and waved. Taking experimental sips, the two put the glasses down as the coco was too hot to drink.

Raven was the first to speak up, "I can see why you like it here."

Beast Boy blew away a stack of steam that had been accumulating on the top of his cup, "Yeah, I found it after making my way back from the church the first time I decided to go out on Christmas eve a few years ago," he gestured to Bernie at the bar and Brian who was beginning his first song, "The music and the people are really cool, so it became Christmas tradition for me too."

As the small band began playing some Christmas standards like 'Jingle Bell Rock,' 'White Christmas,' and 'Silver Bells,' people at the bar began filtering their way over to the seats surrounding the dance floor. Brian's rugged voice and amazing guitar playing began to mesmerize the crowd as people began to join in on the singing.

The band took a few moments to take a sip of beer as a pretty waitress only a few years older than Beast Boy and Raven made her way up on the stage. A few men in the crowd cheered and hollered as she made her way on stage, bringing up a microphone with her. As the first few soft drum beats started, Brian and the waitress began singing a wonderful rendition of 'Baby It's Cold Outside.'

_I really can't stay_

_(But baby it's cold outside)_

_Oh I gotta go away_

_(Baby it's cold outside)_

_This evening has been_

_(Been hoping that you'd drop in)_

_So Very nice_

_(I'll hold your hands they're just like ice)_

_My mother will start to worry_

_(Hey beautiful, what's your hurry?)_

_Daddy will be pacing the floor_

_(Listen to that fireplace roar)_

_So really I'll better scurry_

_(Oh Beautiful please don't hurry)_

_Or maybe just a little bit more_

_(Oh put some records on while I pour)_

_The neighbors might think_

_(Yeah but it's bad out there)_

_Hey, what's in this drink?_

_(No cabs to be had out there)_

_I wish I knew how_

_(Your eyes are like starlight now)_

_To break this spell_

_(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

_I want to say no, no, no sir_

_(You mind if I move in closer?)_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

_I really can't stay_

_(Don't hold out)_

_Baby it's cold outside (Baby it's cold outside)_

_I simply must go_

_(But baby it's cold outside)_

_The answer is no_

_(But baby it's cold outside)_

_The welcome has been_

_(How lucky you dropped in)  
So nice and warm_

_(Just look out the window, baby look at that storm)_

_My sister will be suspicious_

_(Gosh your lips look delicious)_

_My brother will be there at the door_

_(Like waves upon a tropical shore)_

_My maiden aunt's might is vicious_

_(Gosh your lips are delicious)_

_Maybe just a few minutes more_

_(I never saw such a blizzard before)  
Oh I've got to get home_

_(But baby, you're gonna freeze out there)_

_Hey, I need a comb_

_(It's up to your knees out there)_

_You've been really grand_

_(I thrill when you touch my hand)_

_But don't you see_

_(How can you do this thing to me?)_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_(Well you think of my lifelong sorrow)_

_At least there'll be plenty implied_

_(If you caught pneumonia and died)_

_I really can't stay_

_(Get over that old doubt)_

_Baby it's cold outside (Baby it's cold outside)_

A few lines into the song Beast Boy turned to peck Raven on the cheek. She turned to him blushing at the intimate gesture before he grinned at her with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Taking her hand that his was resting over he gently pulled her toward the empty dance floor as Brian and the rest of the band smiled. A few patrons cheered and Raven could definitely hear a few female voices cooing and 'aww'ing.

Raven tried to pull her hand out of her grasp and retreat back to her seat but Beast Boy's grip was firm as he pulled her into a tight embrace winding an arm around the small of her back; the other hand holding hers as the two swayed to the music. Raven thought her face would set off a smoke alarm any second so she pushed her face into Garfield's chest to hide her blush, too embarrassed to worry about her reputation as the reserved witch of Titans Tower.

The two swayed awkwardly seeing as how Raven was still adjusting to actually dancing in front of so many strangers; Beast boy didn't seem to mind her pressed into his chest trying to hide and just smiled and held her closer.

Eventually other couples followed their example and joined them on the dance floor. Even a few singles that hadn't expected to go to the bar and have a good time decided to be bold and ask somebody of the opposite sex for a dance. Soon enough the dance floor was moderately full.

Seeing that she was no longer the center of attention Raven finally brought her face out of Gar's chest and shot him an annoyed look as her usual sarcastic demeanor surfaced again, "You do know this is a bar?" she then added as the realized a few couples were still smiling at the young couple, "and that I can't dance right?"

He chuckled at her behavior and rested his forehead against hers as he spoke in an almost husky voice that brought a chill down Raven's spine, "You seem to being doing alright to me," in an even sultrier tone, "and I could really care less where we are as long as you're this close to me."

Flushing red again, and worrying that her face might break at this rate, Raven noticed that the two of them were practically a single entity as close as they were. Brian's guitar dropped into a slow melodic solo as the people on the dance floor continued to sway to the music. As the second verse started Beast Boy began singing along in a low whisper right into her ear, his lips brushing against the earlobe every few syllables. The feeling of closeness was overwhelming and so very…nice.

When Raven's mind finally caught up with what was happening, a part of her mind tried to protest for appearances sake, all that came out of her mouth was, "Stop that…you're making me blush."

Gar stopped swaying and held her tighter and placed a feather light kiss to her temple before whispering again, "You're only encouraging me."

Raven could imagine the wicked, cheeky grin on his face.

After a few more songs that Brian was sure to play extra slow, and a few more blush-worthy moments, the two decided it was finally time to get back home as eleven rolled around. Cyborg would have both of their hides if they weren't back in time for the opening of presents. Starfire might have actually skinned them if they kept her from opening the gift from Robin that she had been speculating the contents of for a week. The pair waved goodbyes to Brian who was still on stage and Bernie as they passed by the bar on the way to the door.

After a few moments to start up his moped and don their helmets, Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's waist yet again, and the two sped off towards the tower. The streets were almost empty except for a few cars making their way home to their families.

With only the roar of the engine to fill the air it was Gar who turned around as they were on the final leg of their journey as they crossed a bridge designed by Cyborg to emerge from the water when team members approached Titan's Island, "So did you have a good time?"

Taking a moment to think things over, the bike pulled into the garage and Beast Boy switched off the engine as Raven grabbed and hugged Gar one last time before they went inside and their relationship had to be a secret again, "Yes, I'm very glad I snuck out to spy on you."

Raven was slightly disappointed at returning to the tower. After a whole night of openly acting like a boyfriend and girlfriend they had to come back to keeping things a secret from their friends. Sure she had blushed more than she had all year but she had never been happier; best of all nothing exploded.

The two made their way up a set of stairs that would lead to the common room where the other Titans were likely waiting for them. Beast Boy knew it'd be a while before they could hold hands like this again; he began to release his hold on Raven's hand but was startled when Raven's hand caught his hand before it fell to his side. She gave his hand one last squeeze and upon seeing the look of surprise on his face she kissed him solidly on the lips.

As Beast Boy stood frozen on the steps Raven kept walking but turned and gave her one of her own cheeky grins, "Merry Christmas Garfield." Raven walked through the door at the top of the stairs leaving Beast Boy on his own.

A full minute passed before Gar realized what just happened. He then replied to the long gone empathy, "Merry Christmas Raven."

A purple headed sorceress popped her head back into view around the door frame surprising Garfield again, "You coming of what?"

Laughing out loud he scrambled up the stairs to chase his girlfriend down; who cared who saw? Finally catching up to her and pinning her to a wall with his own body, he planted several kisses on her lips and down her jaw line.

By now Raven wasn't quite as surprised by the changelings way of expressing his feelings for her, "You better stop before somebody finds us."

Beast Boy stopped kissing for a moment, "Awww…but I like where I am right now."

As he paused for a moment Raven brought her face towards his and gave him a long kiss and released his lips but not before biting his lip lightly, "The sooner we open the Christmas presents the sooner we can resume this later ok?"

The gleam in Beast Boy's eyes told Raven he certainly agreed and he released her from the wall as the two tidied up their appearance before greeting their friends, "When did you get so naughty Rae?"

"You're obviously rubbing off on me."

"Hmph, you'd be so lucky," replied Beast Boy as he stuck out his tongue.

Finally reaching the door that would lead to the common room Beast Boy looked at his watch; still a few more minutes, it was only 11:50 PM. Raven's hand made it's way over to hit the keypad to open the door but was stopped as a green hand grabbed it yet again.

Expecting to be kissed again, Raven turned to scold her boyfriend, "Beast Boy come on; later ok?"

Instead, Raven saw him with quite a happy and content look on his face. Beast boy held both her hands in his again and spoke quietly so the other couldn't hear them, "Merry Christmas."

She removed her hands from his and hugged him close also whispering, "Can we do this again next year?"

**END**

**AN: **Well…sorry folks for taking so dang long to update "Growing Up, Falling Down," but I got distracted. It seems that every time I finish a story my creative juices take a month long break. Anyway, this story was started at 1 AM on December 23rd and finished on the 24th at 7 PM; pretty fitting time right?

Please excuse any crappy grammar or dialogue, I just had to get this done before it got too late on Christmas Eve. This idea spawned itself a while back, mainly after hearing "Baby It's Cold Outside" by the Brian Setzer Orchestra; it sort of wrote itself from there. I'm not quite sure why I see BB as a Catholic, but it works in my mind. If I screwed up any facts about how real Catholic churches operate on Christmas Eve…sorry, I'm a Protestant, but a Catholic church seemed like the perfect backdrop for BB and Raven.

As for the scene in the bar; the characters were inspired by a few of my favorite bands, mainly the Brian Setzer Orchestra and the Reverend Horton Heat, both of who put out a Christmas album this year. I kind of took bits and pieces of members of each band and made both my characters Brian and Bernie. Hope you really liked the song; the duet between the man and woman just sounded perfect for BB and Raven.

Hope you liked the story, Merry Christmas!

PS. Teen Titans issue #30! WOO HOOOOO


End file.
